Queen Sectonia
Queen Sectonia appeared in 2014 video game called Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Queen Sectonia is the main antagonist (secondary in Dededetour, behind Dark Meta Knight) and final boss of Kirby: Triple Deluxe. She is a decorated and prodigious wasp-like creature whose ambitions are rooted in egoism and vanity. She appears to be the mastermind behind the creation of Royal Road, the abduction of Floralia's inhabitants, and even (indirectly) King Dedede's abduction by Taranza early in the game. She attempted to take over Floralia and Planet Popstar so as to become their goddess, but was thwarted by Kirby. Before the events of Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Queen Sectonia resembled Taranza greatly. She wore a green cape with a spider-web design on it. She wore a red scarf around her neck and wore pink clothing on her body with two white buttons and two pink circle designs on the sides. She had long, silver hair and had two slightly jagged orange horns with yellow tips. She had brown skin, and on the front on her head, she had two eyes in her hair and two glowing eyes under them with eyelashes. It could be presumed that she had an additional four eyes behind her head as well. Her mouth contained two fangs and she had six disconnected, floating hands with white and pink gloves on them. She also has a stinger-like appendage on her bottom. When Queen Sectonia was corrupted by the Dimension Mirror, she used her magic to alter her appearance into something, in her own eyes, "beautiful". This led her to her altered, wasp-like appearance; instead of black and yellow like real-world wasps, the color of Queen Sectonia's body is more robust, being a mix of vibrant indigoes and golds. She has pink antennae that resemble exaggerated eyelashes, while her large insect-like eyes are purple. She wears a crystalline blue and gold crown with a pink heart on its front. Around her neck is what appears to be a ruff and regal pink and purple cape collar adorned with red and blue hearts that clasps around her upper body at a pink heart covering her midsection. The area of her body that appears to be her waist is extremely thin, but her lower body (which could be a thorax) is as big as her upper body. Her four wings are a golden yellow color and have heart-shaped filigree throughout them. She wields twin magic scepters; one silver with a teal crystal, and one gold with a fuchsia crystal. Sectonia has white-gloved hands, but she is limbless, meaning she has no arms attached to them. After fusing with the Dreamstalk, her second form is that of a giant flower monster. Her five petals are bright pink with heart-shaped splashes of orange on the ends and blue surrounding the orange, and pink and purple designs closer to the flower's base. Sectonia's second form is similar to her first one, but the flower seems to replace her lower body, and her antennae are much longer. Her wings now float behind her flower body. She controls green vines in this form, that turn pink at the tips and have flowers on their ends that resemble her own flower form, except with four petals instead of five. The flowers have large black pupiled eyeballs in their center. In Dededetour, Queen Sectonia DX takes on a red and purple color scheme. Her lower body consists of dark red and purple clothing that overlap each other. Her extremely thin waist is purple instead of dark blue. Her head is purple and the yellow area where her mouth and nose would be is now bright pink. Her chest also has a pink heart on it. Queen Sectonia DX has red eyelashes with yellow and red eyes. She also wears a green crown with a yellow crystal like object in the front with a red heart in the front. Her cape is curved on the outer edges taking the colors of red and purple with gold designs on the edges with a fluffy white collar. Her wings are red and jagged at the ends and has pink gloved hands rather than white. Queen Sectonia's image is included on a flag that appears several times in Royal Road, heralding her appearance at the end of the level. The red-colored, gold-trimmed banner features a regal emblem that depicts Sectonia's head, wings and thorax flanked by two large double helixes of thorned vines, with a heart in between their tips. A white ribbon with a floral design runs beneath Sectonia's bust, and her twin scepters are crossed through the middle of the ribbon. The flag's striking appearance and dramatic use in Royal Road (a very large example must be inhaled with Hypernova for Kirby to progress) can be said to embody Sectonia's deep vanity, as well as her desire to be obeyed and worshiped by the inhabitants of Floralia and Popstar. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Insects Category:Flying Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2014 Category:Kirby Universe